It's Not Okay
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: After completely misinterpreting a situation, Draco decides to exact revenge on Harry and runs away. Little does he realize that this decision was the worst one he could ever make. Established relationship, drama, kinda sad, one-shot -L


Author's Note: This isn't beta'd. I can't remember why I wrote this, but I found it while cleaning out my files.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. No copyright infringement intended.

It's Not Okay

"I'm sorry." I apologized again. "I'm sorry for running away and leaving you Harry. I'm sorry for making you worry and for thinking that you would just leave me. I'm sorry for tricking you and," I knelt down on one knee and grabbed both his hands. "for hurting you. I promise, I won't do it again." I brought his calloused fingers to my lips and kissed them then pressed his knuckles against my cheek. "I won't ever hurt you like that again Harry. If I could go back in time and change things, I would."

The seconds that he didn't speak were the longest seconds of my life. I didn't know if he would accept my apology and forgive me or banish me from his sight.

Yes, what I did was wrong. I made a horrible mistake.

But I never meant it to go as far as it did.

When I heard Harry was meeting with the Australian Quidditch Team about a transfer, I snapped. I assumed that he was going to make the decision behind my back without even talking to me, his boyfriend. I thought he would just transfer and leave me alone in England. I thought one day, he would just disappear.

So wanted to hurt him, make him suffer the way I thought he was planning on making me suffer.

Of course, I was wrong and overreacted.

Disappearing without a trace wasn't the best idea I had. However, after a couple of rounds of straight whiskey shots and an earful from a drunk, it sounded like the best damn thing I ever heard.

Almost immediately I regretted my decision. Sitting alone in a bar in the arse end of America wasn't my idea of sweet revenge, but when Harry didn't come looking for me I just let it go. I let another day pass. Then another. And before I knew it I had spent two weeks in a bar just drinking, waiting for Harry to come find me and beg me to come back.

He never did.

**OOO**

"Want another?" The bartender asked, already handing me another pint.

"Thanks." I muttered, rubbing my eye.

"Been here two weeks now." He stated absently, pulling a cloth out from somewhere. "Planning on staying?"

At that I snorted and took a gulp of the house brew. "No...waiting on my boyfriend."

"For two weeks?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Is he stupid? Did he get lost?" The bartender was easy on the eyes. Tall, with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. He was the kind of guy you'd tell your secrets to before you even bought a drink.

"No, no he's not stupid." I muttered and checked the time, it was well after three in the morning. "But he should have found me by now."

"Ah. So you've run away and now you're waiting for him to track you down." He shook his head knowingly.

I hated that. What did he know? Nothing! He was some stupid muggle in the middle of America, what does he know about Harry and me? "What?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds, but when he did he looked me straight in the eye. "This isn't my place to say, but maybe you should stop playing games with the guy." He poured another pint for someone then looked back at me. "You look like you're used to doing this to the poor guy. Take it from someone who use to be the one that always came looking- at some point, you stop looking. You sit down and think 'Is this how I really want to spend my life? Chasing after someone who's always running away and then expects me to come searching for them?'" He sighed and shrugged. "I stopped chasing my Ex-Girlfriend a long time ago. Not because I stopped loving her, but because I knew I deserved better." He poured two shots of whiskey and handed me one. "So, my advice to you is this: at some point, it could be now, it could be two years from now, one day that boyfriend of yours will stop running after you." With that said, he downed his shot and served another customer.

For once in my life I had nothing to say.

I was struck speechless by some strange bartender in a strange country. I couldn't even bring myself to take the shot. Is what he said even possible? Harry would stop coming after me? But...Harry loved me? Didn't he?

Harry would always come for me. Wouldn't he?

But he didn't.

I sat at the same bar, with the same strange bartender in the same strange country for another two days before I realized what happened. Harry didn't come running for me.

OOO

"I accept your apology." Harry finally spoke, drawing me back to the present. "But I don't forgive you. I can never forgive you."

"Harry-"

"No Draco, listen to me." He sighed and pulled one hand from my own to rake through his hair. "What you did, I can never forgive you for. You hurt me Draco. You just threw away our relationship over what? A suspicion? You didn't trust me-hell you didn't even talk to me. You disappeared. Off the face of the fucking Earth you just vanished. Without a note or a fucking owl! I thought you were dead. For two whole weeks I thought you had died and no one found your body. I prayed and prayed-begged for some word of you. I didn't sleep and when I did, I had nightmares about you dying. Falling off cliffs, being trapped somewhere-it was hell for me. All because you didn't think to ask a question." He shook his head. "What you did, is not okay."

"How was I suppose to know that America had a blocking charm on the whole fucking country?!" I shouted, then immediately regretted it. "I didn't know they were under a security thing...I didn't know you couldn't track me that time...I didn't-I'm so sorry Harry." I whispered, kissing his knuckles.

"No. Listen to me-I acknowledge your apology but I won't forgive you for this Draco." He shook his head sadly. "I love you. I will always love you. But some things can never be forgiven." He pulled me up and sighed. "Now, lets go make something to eat. I'm thinking pasta."

**OOO**

I don't know if this should be continued or not. I wrote this months ago one night and never did anything with it so, here it is.

Continue? Leave it as it?

Leave a review with your thoughts.

All constructive and unconstructive reviews are welcome.


End file.
